(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective and, more particularly, to an achromat microscope objective with high magnification (about X60).
(b) Description of the prior art
For most of known objectives of this kind, i.e., achromat microscope objectives with magnification about X60, the astigmatic difference, flatness of image, etc. were not very favourable.